Story Before A Lifetime
by Convicted-of-the-Saucy
Summary: MWPP era. seventh year. M for later chapters Chapter 6 up! I changed my penname
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I don't own anthing you recognise!  
**

**Story Before a Lifetime**

**Chapter 1**

Lily Evans was your average seventeen year old girl. She enjoyed listening to music, hanging out with her friends, shopping and, like any girl her age, had a crush on Rick Springfield and David Cassidy. But Lily wasn't just like any girl her age, she was special.

No other girl could give her older sister a huge pimple in the middle of her forehead just before she went on a date, or turn her mother's hair pink when she wasn't allowed go to the movies, that is, unless, that girl was a witch. And that's exactly what Lily Evans was, a witch.

Now being a witch had its ups and its downs. First of all you couldn't go to normal high school because normal school couldn't teach the things you had to learn to be a witch. Instead you got to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a boarding school in the North of Scotland. There you could meet other witches and wizards, as well as ghosts, poltergeists, hags, centaurs, Acromantula and all sorts of things those with simple minds would never have thought existed.

Secondly Hogwarts in all its glory was a boarding school so in order to see your family any other time other than your summer holidays you had to pry yourself away from the magical immaculate, white grounds of the castle.

Also another down side to being a witch was that you couldn't tell your friends you had before because of a Statute of Secrecy. The only ones that could know were your immediate family.

And, in Lily's opinion, the worst thing about being a witch is that, no matter how many hexes, curses, spells, potions and jinxes you learned, you couldn't use any on your horrid, snot-nosed older sister. Petunia Evans was the most normal, magic ignorant, magic hating person Lily had ever met or could ever imagine meeting. That is, of course unless you counted Petunia's boyfriend; who thought that anything that wasn't plain like him, was abnormal.

Lily had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting him the week after she came back from her sixth year at Hogwarts. In Lily's opinion he was large and purple, nasty and rude. And worst of all, almost if not as pompous as James Potter.

James Potter was another reason to like or not to like Hogwarts. If you were Lily or any of her friends you hated him. To you he was the most arrogant, self-conceited, bullying toe rag you had ever seen. But, if you were a normal girl who hadn't her head screwed on fully and would fall for flirting and charms, then you'd think he was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

James Potter had been after Lily Evans heart since their third year and she had turned him down every time he asked her out.

This summer Lily ha decided that no matter how annoying he got she wouldn't let him get to her. As well as that, she decided that she wouldn't let her sister get to her either.

Lily sat in her bedroom by the window sill; she had her sketch book and pencil in hand and was silently drawing doodles and cartoons. Lily had liked drawing ever since she was a little girl and was quite fond of drawing animals. She was just finishing off her drawing of a moonlit stag when a dark falcon was seen coming toward her. Lily noticed it straight away as her best friend Serena's. Lily hastily opened the window and within a minute the beautiful bird was inside, holding her talon out to Lily, who untied the letter attached.

The bird flew over to Lily's owls' empty perch and took some food. Lily opened the letter and read it,

_Hey Lil!_

_Hope you're having a great summer, well in the two weeks that I haven't seen you! Can't wait till tomorrow, we'll shop 'til we drop, or something to that accord!_

_Any who did you get your Hogwarts letter yet? I can't believe it's our last year! Serious planning for this one next week! I bet you got HG! All the professors on your side, well two at the very least!_

_Well I'm tired so, see you tomorrow!_

_Love,_

_Seri_

_XxX_

Lily lightly laughed at her friends' letter. Truth be told she couldn't believe it was her last year either. Well, she thought, I'd better get to bed if I want to go shopping tomorrow.

She put away her book and pencils, got under her covers and dozed off after a few moments.

Lily woke the next morning to the smell of an English breakfast. Jumping out of bed, not bothering to redo the covers, she ran down and sat at the table.

Her mother placed a plate in front of her. Mmm, thought Lily, bacon, sausages, roast potatoes, fried onion and fried eggs. She dug in and began wolfing it down.

Ten minutes later Lily had finished and her father had walked in. Biding a 'Good Morning' and sitting down at the table he took out the newspaper.

Lily's mother came over and placed his breakfast in front of him. Then she turned to Lily, 'So, what's the plan for today?'

Lily looked up, 'Well Serena's coming over at eleven and we're going to Diagon Alley, but we might go shopping around mu-, normal London too.'

'Do you girls need a lift?' asked Mrs. Evans. Lily nodded in response and then glanced at the clock. Ten to eleven, she thought, TEN TO ELEVEN! OH SHIT! Lily ran like the wind up the stairs, into her bedroom and closed the door.

Quickly she grabbed some tight, dark jeans, a jumper and a vest top and changed. She then got a brush off her dresser, ran it through her hair and put some gloss on her lips.

After winking at herself in the mirror she turned around to see a tawny brown owl sitting on the window. She walked over, took the letter, which was particularly heavy, and opened it. It read;

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected this year as Hogwarts' Head Girl. We hope you will treat this as a privilege and do your best to keep fair punishment._

_We hope you have a great last year and keep your grades in standard, as always._

_See you September first,_

_Your Head of House,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Lily Evans was head girl. She, Lily Evans, one of Hogwarts most popular and prettiest girls was Head Girl. Serena was right, she was Head Girl! Who was Head boy? The letter hadn't said. Well maybe she'd just have to wait thirty-three days. Thirty-three days! It seemed like ages. She took her badge out from the envelope and placed it next to her hairbrush on her dresser.

Lily scanned through her supplies list and brought it down stairs where she saw her best friend talking to her mother.

'Seri!' she squealed. Lily threw her arms around her friend and engulfed her into a bone-crushing hug. After they let go Serena looked at Lily, her eyebrows raised.

'So? Am I looking at Hogwarts new Head Girl or did someone beat our Little Lily to it?' Serena teased.

'Yep, just got the letter! I'm the new Head Girl,' Serena gave Lily another hug and then Mrs. Evans did. Lily went and told her father, who gave her fifty pounds to get something while shopping.

The three girls got into the car and drove down the road. After fifteen minutes or so they pulled up outside the Leaky Cauldron and Lily's mum handed her money for school supplies.

The two seventeen-year-olds said Good-bye, entered the bar and then walked through to find Diagon Alley.

They weren't two seconds down the busy street when they heard a familiar voice calling, 'Evans! HEY EVANS!'

* * *

James Potter woke at dawn to a tapping noise at his window. He threw off the covers, placed his gasses on his nose and went over to see what was going on. A tawny brown owl that James recognised as the schools was lightly pecking at his bedroom window. 

He undid the rope around its leg and stroked it lightly on its head. He opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected this year as Hogwarts' Head Boy. We hope you will treat this as a privilege and do your best to keep fair punishment._

_We hope you have a great last year and keep your grades in standard, as always._

_See you September first,_

_Your Head of House,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

So, he was Head Boy? Well that meant he could stay out well past curfew and he could dock points from Slytherin, nice. This year was going to be fun.

James placed the envelope and letter on his desk and went back to bed, not waking until ten. He only then got up, dressed and had breakfast.

James' father had gone to work a few hours previous, so it was just him and his mother in the kitchen.

'James honey,' she cooed. 'Your father wanted to know who you were bringing to the Ministry Ball next week. You'll have to let him know by tonight.'

'Yes mum, Sirius and Remus are definitely coming; I'm not so sure about Peter, he's on holiday in Turkey.'

His mother nodded in acknowledgement. 'Your father said you should think about inviting a girl as wel-' James cut his mother off. 'Mum I have already told him. The girl I want to invite doesn't want to come.'

Mrs. Potter shrugged, 'Okay, but he'll make sure you have someone to dance with.' She left the conversation there, not wanting to annoy her son.

Five minutes of silence passed and there was a loud 'crack' and James' best friend Sirius Black appeared in the kitchen, smiling.

'Well Prongsie my boy, what lucky street are we going to today?'

'Diagon Alley,' replied James, 'for school supplies.' Sirius just grinned. 'Yeah, school supplies.' James stood up and gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek before standing with Sirius and Disapparating to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Lily and Serena turned to see the person Lily did not want to see until, at least, the start of term. James and Sirius made their way through the crowd to the girls. 

When they got to them Sirius flashed his most charming smile at Serena, who just rolled her eyes. James, on the other hand, gave Lily a genuine smile that wasn't returned, no matter how cute he looked.

'So why do such fine ladies as you, grace this Alley today? Such visions of loveliness, so angelic-' Sirius was cut off by the object of his attention. 'Save it Black. We didn't plan o bumping into anyone.'

'Hey Evans,' said James, smoothly. 'You know opposites attract.'

Lily just smiled and said, 'Well I sincerely hope you find someone who is attractive, honest, intelligent, and modest and cultured.'

Sirius laughed at the look on James' face, while the two girls turned on their heels and walked in the direction of Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

I'm back, with my new story! 

This will be a L/J Seventh Year fic and I hope you'll enjoy it!

Please don't forget to review!


	2. The Marauderess'

**Disclaimer:**** Nothing but the plot is mine! I swear!**

**Chapter 2 of Story before a Lifetime**

Lily and Serena finished their shopping in Diagon Alley and put their bags into Mrs. Evans car. When they were finished they went into Muggle London. They went to various different shops; fashion, shoes, records and cosmetics. Even though they were witches and could get a perfect, even, natural looking complexion at the flick of a wand, they liked to know that they could do it the Muggle way.

Lily waited with her best friends bag while she tried on several different outfits and vice versa. They ended up buying almost everything they tried on. There _were_ exceptions; Lily and Serena tried some stuff on just to see how ridiculous they looked.

When they were finished, or in other words when they hadn't enough money, they retreated to Mrs. Evans car. Laughing at the possibilities of who could be Head Boy for the upcoming school year, they settled on two suitable contenders; Remus Lupin and Amos Diggory. Both males were extremely responsible and intelligent, not to mention quite the charmers with the ladies. Of course in the latter Remus came second and Amos third, both just behind Sirius Black and James Potter who were tied for first.

Lily had dated Amos for just two months in fifth year, but she broke it off just before Christmas because he was just too clingy and overly-affectionate, especially around the Marauders. Lily needed someone who respected the fact that she was an individual and independent _and_ she needed space to express her creative self.

When Lily's mother came back they all got in the car and headed home, both seven-teen year olds exchanged a knowing glance when they spotted a Mustang convertible that they knew belonged to Lily's sister's boyfriend. It was a sickening thought that Petunia even had a boyfriend. Lily and Serena had been taking the piss out of her since they came back from their first year at Hogwarts and continued to torment her ever since.

The girls tip-toed upstairs with their things, while Mrs. Evans put away the groceries. After placing their things in Lily's closet they went and sat on the bed, talking about the sleepover, that would happen with their closest friends, next week for Lily's 19th birthday. The three other girls that hung around with Lily and Serena were; Keri Winters, Robyn Moon and Alexandra Terrell. After one incident in fifth year around Christmas in the Griffindor common room, the five girls had been dubbed the "_Marauderess'_" by James and Sirius. All said girls were very pretty and popular with guys.

Keri was the "fluttering butterfly". She had narrow eyes the color of summer leaves and her fine, wavy, honey-blonde hair was worn in a style that reminds you of the rays of the sun. She was short and had a thin build. Her skin has a sun kissed look. She had nearly-nonexistent eyebrows and thin lips. Her clothes were practical, with a lot of blues.

Robyn put you in mind of a lone wolf. She had droopy blue eyes. Her luxurious, curly, soot-black hair was medium-length and was worn in a dignified style. She had a curvy build. Her skin was honey-tanned. She had full lips and a strong chin. She dressed sophisticated, yet sexy.

Alexandra, a bubbly girl had almond-shaped blue eyes that were like two lagoons. Her luxurious,

straight, chocolate-colored hair was short and was worn in a bizarre, carefully-crafted style. She is tall and had a curvy build. Her skin was cream-colored. She had a strong chin. Her style was revealing and unusual, with a lot of blue and green.

All of these girls were never without a date, well at least when _they_ wanted one. Lily was the most coveted of the five. Although many guys didn't want to feel the wrath of James Potter, some asked her out anyway. Many of which were turned down, because of Lily's priorities, she wasn't going to date just anyone.

Lily's mun came up to ask Serena was she staying for dinner. Serena sadly declined and said she had to go and meet some suitors that her "parents" had asked her to meet. Lily bid goodbye to her best friend and she disappeared with a crack.

* * *

Okay I've decided to leave this chapter here, I know it's short but I'm afraid to get anymore emails threatening me to update all of my stories. One got deleted, one of my favorites the Karaoke one. I'll tell you what song was in the finale if you update!

Also in the next chapter I will have the whole week leading up to the sleepover!


	3. Dinner, Bath, Bed

Hey thanks for the (2) reviews. Please could I have more than that this time? I had over 200 hits for the second chapter. From now on I will be putting quotes from movies in the chapters, so you can guess in your reviews and I'll post the winners every time I update.

**WARNING**: this chapter contains **strong** language in three languages; English, French and Spanish.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lily went down stairs and sat at the table in the dining room by herself. A few moments later she was joined by her father, Petunia and Vernon. Mr. Evans and Vernon were talking about business and Petunia gave Lily a distasteful look, which she returned.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Evans entered with the dinner. Mashed potatoes, gravy, peas and roast beef. The aroma filled Lily's nostrils and her mouth began to water. Mrs. Evans cooking was almost as good as the Hogwarts feasts.

Lily could see the piggy little eyes of Vernon Dursley land on the array of food in front of him. Grabbing his knife in his squat, fat hand he he took an unnecessary amount of butter and lobbed it onto his potatoes. Lily ignored him and turned to her dinner. She began to carefully cut her beef and dip it into the gravy. Lily smiled as she remembered being smaller and making a volcano out of her potatoes and filling the insides with baked beans, then dipping her chicken nuggets into it.

Lily was brought back to reality when her father asked about Vernon's car. Lily turned her attention to her sister's boyfriend and immediately wished she hadn't. Vernon Dursley had mashed potato sticking to his mustache, melted butter dripping down his three chins and he had roast beef wedged between his teeth. Lily had lost her appetite and pushed her plate away.

Her mother gave her a questioning look but laughed into her napkin when Lily gave a pointed look toward Vernon. Petunia shot both women a glare and Mrs. Evans whispered to her youngest daughter, 'Lily, dear, you really should eat something.' At this Petunia muttered, 'Well, it's not as if she couldn't do with losing a few pounds!' 'Petunia!'

That was the last straw. Lily had endured torments about being a witch, going to boarding school, having five boyfriends in the last six years and most recently her friends, but calling Lily fat had to be the icing on the cake. Mrs. Evans looked alarmed when she saw Lily's eyes flash. 'Lily I'm sure she didn't mean it!'

Lily slowly rose from her chair, '_What_, did you say?' Petunia rose also. 'You heard exactly what I said!'

Mr. Evans, who knew exactly what was going to happen, whispered to Vernon, 'Brace yourself lad, there's going to be war!'

Lily started. 'You're only jealous because I can actually get a date and you're stuck with a whale of a boyfriend that is only going out with you because he couldn't get anyone and neither could you!'

'Is that all you could come up with? You can't think of any good insults so you had to bring my boyfriend into it? You just can't stand the fact that I can hold onto a boyfriend for more that two weeks and you're such a slut you can't even keep one for two weeks!'

'FYI _Petty_, it's because I don't look like a horse that so many guys like me. That and because I'm not a neat freak and the food I cook is actually edible! And I'm not a slut, _I_ don't go throwing myself at guys in hope one will actually take fifteen minutes out of his day for me!'

'You little bitch!'

'Horse face'

'Witch'

'Skank'

'Vaya al infierno'

'Je n'y crois pas! Putain de merde! '

'Jodete '

Lily just smirked at petunia's lack of a good comeback and knowing she had won , said 'Mum, Dad I'm going to bed. Petty, Va t'empaler encule.' With that she turned on her heel and stalked up the stairs.

She entered her bedroom, grabbed a bathrobe, two towels, her pajamas and a hairbrush and then entered her en suite bathroom. The bathroom had been designed to look like the rain forest. The tiled walls had various exotic trees, her bath was in the shape of a small watering hole and the toilet was in the shape and colour of a coiled up Indian Cobra. Her sink was a white tiger with it's mouth open.

She ran a bath, undressed and got in. Allowing herself to be taken in by the calmness of the water, she drifted off.

_Lily was standing on the Hogwarts grounds, the castle clearly visible against the night's sky. A chilling breeze was blowing and her pure white, chiffon and silk dress flowing slightly to her right. In front of her was a silhouetted figure of a young man in dark dress robes, holding a white lily flower that was illuminated by the silver crescent moon's light. _

_By the time she had recognized her surroundings and company, she had walked, as if, floated over to where the man stood. He turned around at her presence and Lily saw his front. His hair was ebony, slightly tossed. Around his eyes was a golden mask that was complimenting his hazel eyes. He had a strong chin and his lips were the colour of a dark misty rose and were curved into a smirk at the left corner. _

_Lily's hand rested on his chest and he cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned in..._

_The dream changed, the young man had vanished and in his place was a camel. Lily wretched her hand away and looked at her surrounding. She was in, what looked to be Egypt, at a market outside a museum. People were running and screaming for help. Lily made her way through the crowd and saw what all the commotion was about. The museum has collapsed and several people were trapped inside. Police officials were coming down the street. Lily looked around and saw a figure in a dark black cloak pocket a wand and disappear behind the ruins of the building. _

_Instinctively Lily followed the shape behind the construction. The dark figure turned as she approached and Lily grimaced at the sight of it's face, or lack there of. It's teeth were like a thousand yellowing needles in several rows, sprouting from grey gums. The skin was greying and looked as if it had been from a corpse. The creature didn't have hands, they weren't even claws, more like two burning mittens of scarlet and orange. It's eyes were almond shaped and as black as coal and it's shin looked to be made of a sandy texture._

_It laid it's cold black eyes on Lily, threw its head back in a scream that vibrated its needle-teeth and as quick as lighting the fire-mittens clamped together and a combination of needles and fire spurted towards Lily._

She woke with a start, panting in a bath of, now, cold water. Her eyes darted rapidly around the room. _Don't worry,_ she told her self. _It was just a dream, a very detailed, scary dream. _Lily's dreams were often detailed, Serena said it was because she was normally organized and very perceptive when she was completely conscious.

Serena, aside from being Lily's friend, was a Seer. Although Lily didn't believe in Divination, she had trust in the friend and supported her. Serena was known to have visions and could read palms, at every sleepover persuaded into it by her friends.

Lily got out of the bath, wrapped herself in a towel, pulled the plug, dried and got dressed for bed. Turning off the light of her en suite and closing the door she reentered her bedroom. After brushing, drying and re brushing her hair she flicked off her bedside lamp and curled up under the covers of her comfy, warm bed.

_What was that dream about?_ She wondered. _It was hardly real, my dreams are never real, are they?_ Lily decided she would ask Serena next Saturday, right now she was too tired and too confused. She thought back to the first half dream she had had, before the one in Egypt. The boy, the lily, Hogwarts and the moon.

She had some suspicions about that. She remembered once when Serena had interpreted her dream and she had said the moon "_indicates cyclic changes, renewal, and movement_" and she "_was progressing smoothly toward her life path_". And then she remembered what the young man had looked like. Ebony tossed hair, hazel eyes and an ever present smirk. Call her crazy, but Lily had a suspicion that James Potter had been the man that nearly kissed her.

* * *

Thank you for reading,

Okay first of all I have to put the translations for Dinner into English, so here it is:

**French – What Lily said:**

Je n'y crois pas! Putain de merde! - _I don't believe this! Fucking whore! _

Va t'empaler encule - _go fuck yourself_

**Spanish_ – _What Petty said: **

Vaya al infierno - _Go to hell_

Jodete - _fuck you_

_ Don't get mad if it's not the proper grammar, I got it off a website._

Secondly, I promised to say what song harry and Luna were going to sing in the Finale of my Karaoke story. It was, _You're the One that I want_, From _Grease. _

I know I didn't put any movie quotes in this chapter, but in your reviews I would like you to suggest

some movies and/or quotes.

Please review and remember if the anonymous reviews are disabled, e-mail me at my Yahoo! Address!

Thanks for reading,

See you next chapter,

Click here.

XxXxX


	4. Guess who knows?

**Chapter 4**

When Lily woke the next morning, Petunia had left with Vernon, her father was gone to work and her mother had left her a note explaining she had an appointment in the salon. When something like this happened, Lily would get her sketching materials and go out to the back yard to lie in the sun. That's exactly what she did.

After setting up her equipment she sat on the sun chair and chewed on the top of her 3H pencil. What could she draw? She had gotten fed up of drawing the boring summer trees, fences and the houses of her neighborhood. She _could_ sketch the demon that had haunted her dreams, but that would involve thinking about it. No, Lily was going to draw the masked man that had nearly kissed her. The same man that looked frightfully like James Potter, her arch nemesis.

She began where she always did, the eyes. In her dream his eyes had been so full of emotion, love, caring, want and need..._No_, Lily shook her head free from her thoughts._ I can't think of Potter in that way, I hate him! _She concentrated of her drawing, first the eyes, eyebrows and slowly working towards the bridge of the nose. Then onto his lips, Lily concentrated all her ability onto the smirk that she hated so much.

After filling in the shape of his face, light and shadow came into play. Carefully she shaded the areas around his eyes, nose, mouth and cheeks. As a finale touch she added the mask. Done. She put the pencils and sketchbook away and went inside to the kitchen. If she didn't start planning the party now, she'd never get it done.

First she decided to make a list of food to give to her mother wen she went shopping on Friday. This part was simple, because at every party they always had the same food. Next, she thought, would be the entertainment. They didn't really need entertainment, but she would have her _Grease_ video just in case. Sophia would bring the "_sacred book_" as Serena had dubbed it, so there really wasn't much else.

Lily looked up at the clock. It was noon. LUNCHTIME!

After her grilled cheese and ham sandwich and her pint glass of cola-flavored-carbonated-water, she went up to her room to check space for sleeping. She'd have the bed and Serena, Robyn, Keri and Alexandra would have the floor, which was surprisingly comfortable. It didn't matter that she had arranged herself to be in the bed, everyone always ended up on the floor. Lily looked at the bed again, it looked so comfy and warm. She jumped on the bed and covered herself in the sheets. After awhile she was asleep.

* * *

At James' house, Sirius and James were playing a game of wizards chess while talking about girls. Well, Sirius was talking and James wasn't really listening. '.. and Malfoy, I mean we're practically _made_ for each other, she just hasn't come to her senses yet. We both hate our parents who are muggle-haters, both _extremely_ good-looking and we both like Quidditch! Moon is _obviously_ going to end up with Moony, they're smart, they practically have the same name and ...and...and they're both in Gryffindor . You and Lily, well just get her to stop hating you, don't ruffle your hair so much, don't use chat up lines, don't hex Snivellus and change your name, hair and eye colour and your good to go mate!'

James, who only started listening when his name was mentioned, moved his bishop in front of Sirius' king, winning the fifth game in a row. James looked at his friend with a skeptical look on his face. 'Or maybe not...' With a flick of his wand, James packed and put away the chess set.

James had been trying to get Lily to like him since third year and so far things hadn't worked out so well. He had tried everything he could think of; flowers at breakfast, love notes, asking her out everyday, winning matches in her honor, buying her things and announcing his undying love at dinner. Nothing worked, he was nearly desperate enough to ask for Sirius' advice. Almost.

'The _only_ way Evans will go out with me,' said James, standing up. 'Is if she doesn't know it's me. It's going to be the same with you and Malfoy!' Sirius looked up.

'What about Moon and Moony?'

'Well, it's obvious _they_ like each other.'

* * *

When Lily woke up, she could smell dinner cooking. Fish and chips. Going down the stair, she was relieved to see that Petunia was nowhere in sight. She entered the living room to see her father watching _Fawtly Towers_. She sat down beside him and watched the television until dinner was ready.

She sat at the table ate her dinner and her parents did the same. An awkward silence filled the room, Lily excused her self from the table, placed her plate, glass and cutlery in the sink in the kitchen and went upstairs to finish the list of things that her mother had to get in town on Friday.

The rest of the week went smoothly without any irregular occurrences. Lily spent most of her time either outside sketching and drawing or inside writing poems. Lily was very creative, though she wasn't sure what she'd do after she left Hogwarts.

* * *

Thursday the twenty seventh of August James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were all siting in James' room. Sirius and Remus were playing wizard's chess and James was watching them. Sirius was getting brutally beaten. Remus looked as Sirius, ' Checkmate'

Sirius ran his hand through his shaggy black hair, 'Rematch?' he requested meekly. Remus rose an eyebrow. 'That was the seventh game this morning, can't we play _something_ else?'

Sirius shook his head stubbornly, 'No, I _have_ to beat you, I _have_ to show . . . I have to _prove_ I'm man!' James looked up from his magazine, 'And what says your not?' he asked. 'Malfoy didn't castrate you, did she?'

'No, I just _have_ to prove I'm better than Moony!' Remus sighed and rolled his eyes, 'I'll tell her you beat me, can we just _not_ play again? I have something that might interest you two'

The two troublemakers sat up attentively. 'I was owling... a _friend _and she let slip that she was going to a sleepover at Lily's and that all of .._them_ would be there' James and Sirius' eyes lit up. The Marauderess' were having a sleepover; that meant pajamas, pillow fights, secrets and gossip!

Sirius squealed like a little girl and jumped around. James had just one thing on his mind, he could see Lily before the first of September. Remus had only one thing on his mind also, the girls would kill him if they knew what he was after releasing on their party. james and Sirius didn't even need to ask who "_she_" was.

* * *

There you have it!

One more chapter done and dusted!

Please check my profile to see the link to the new Live journal link. It has character profiles for this story as well as pictures of Lily, Serena, Robyn, Alexandra, Keri, James, Sirius, emus and Peter. Sirius has his own entry featuring him in seven different outfits!

There is also a link to see which one of the Marauderess' you are!

Enjoy!

Please review!


	5. Sleepover

**Chapter 5**

On Saturday the twenty ninth of July 1978, Serena Malfoy, Robyn Moon, Alexandra Terrell and Keri Winters arrived t Lily Evans' house. With chorus' of squeals and high pitched, 'I missed you so much,''s Mr. And Mrs. Evans decided it was best to leave the girls on their own for the night and they would be back after midnight.

The second Lily's parents closed the door, all the girls screamed and ran upstairs.

* * *

At James' House, Sirius and James were getting their stuff ready. Remus was sitting down with his head in his hands, mumbling things, '... and Robyn will _know_ it was me...and Lily...she'll just kill me...well after she kills you two...and then there's Robyn..'

'Moony Mate. Take a chill pill. Let me give you the skinny,' said Sirius. 'We go to Lily's crib, I transform, you attach the mike to me, you and Prongs wait outside, I act like a hurt animal, they bring me in and voila, we own them!' Remus shook his head, and replied.

'But what are we going to do while you are inside?' James answered his question. 'We, my friend, will be sitting outside listening with the radio! It's the perfect plan.'

'Okay, but _I_ didn't tell you! You can make up another excuse if and when you get caught, but I didn't tell!'

Both of his friends saluted him. They all mounted their brooms and set off in the direction of Lily's house.

* * *

In Lily's room, all the girls had gotten into their pajamas and were now all sitting on Lily's double bed, while she wrote down the dream she had had, in detail. The silence in the room was broken only by the scratching of Lily's quill on the parchment, that was until something else was heard outside. A something else, that sounded like a dog.

Serena and Keri ran over to the window to see what was happening outside. Sure enough, a dog, greatly big, black and shaggy was liking on Lily's lawn and looked to be tending to a hurt paw. Keri looked back at Lily, 'Can we bring it in? Please. It's all alone and it's hurt and it's cute!'

Lily just rolled her eyes and said, 'Fine, but if it's riddled with rabis or something it can't come in!' She knew how much Keri liked animals, not that Lily wasn't a fan, she just didn't want a messy house.

* * *

Out side, James and Remus were hiding in the bushes while laughing at Sirius' attempt to draw the girls' attention to him. Surprisingly, Lily's front door opened and Keri Winters came into view. She sat on her heels and called Sirius 'the dog' over. After successfully getting the dog over and inside, Keri closed the door. In the bushes, James and Remus high-fived.

* * *

In Lily's room, she had just finished writing the dream when Keri came in with the dog. Immediately there was squeals and baby talk. The big black dog 'limped' over to where the girls were sitting on Lily's double bed and they made room for him to jump up. He was clean and didn't smell, Lily noted. After everyone was settled, Serena got out her Dream Oracle, took the page from Lily and read the points out.

'Okay, so you were wearing white silk dress, that means "_you never lack the necessities in life_". The guy could represent various different things. Did you see who it was? ' asked Serena.

Lily shook her head, 'No, he had a mask on. But all his features suggested it was _Potter_'

Serena nodded, 'Okay, well "_an unknown man represents self masculinity, a known man represents concern for said man and to be held by a man in your dreams suggests you are an accepting and welcoming person. It may also highlight a desire for a relationship and/or an image of your perfect man_"'

Lily looked quiet alarmed, 'But Potter isn't my perfect man and I most certainly do not have a desire to share a relationship with him!'

'Don't bite my head off, _I_ didn't say he was your dream man or you want a relationship with him, those are just general observations. The only thing that has anything to do with him would be concern. Now you said he was holding something,' said Serena, moving on. 'Ah yes, a lily-flower. That "_symbolizes tranquility, spirituality, peace, and bliss_". And the fact that he was wearing a mask says you will "_fight against deceit, falsehood and jealousy_", again, not necessarily from him.

And you know, of course, what the crescent moon means. The castle signifies "_reward, honor, recognition, and praise for your achievements. It foretells that your future will be a happy one, surrounded by the love of your children, generosity of neighbors, and comfort of friends. You are destined to a position of power, wealth, and prestige_". The dream changed just before you kissed, let me just check this here...yes, "_if the dream ends just about you are about to kiss someone, indicates that you are unsure of how he or she really feels about you. You are looking for some sort of relationship with this person but you are not sure about how to go about achieving it_" the _books_ words, not mine!'

Serena looked down at the parchment and read over the second part of the dream. 'You were in Egypt which "_indicates the roots and core of your own emotions and spirituality. It suggests of a time in life where things may have been simpler_" so basically your life will get more complicated. The camel "d_enotes that you need to be more conservative; you are carrying too many problems on your shoulders. You tend to hold on and cling on to your emotions instead of expressing and releasing them. You need to learn to forgive and forget. Alternatively, it represents you potential for handling big problems, responsibilities, and burdens_" The museum fell down? Okay, destruction,"_To dream about mass destruction, suggests that there is some chaos occurring in your life. Things may not be going the way you want it to. Perhaps the choices your are making are self-destructive_" there's nothing here on figures in black so I'll just check enemy's.

Ah, "_To see your enemy in your dream, represents opposing ideas and contradictory attitudes. It also indicates something that you are in denial about or someone whom you are rejecting. Enemies may also represent the enemies within and your inner conflict with yourself. To dream that you are dealing with the enemies, represents a resolution to some inner conflict or waking life problem_"'

Lily interrupted, 'Well it wasn't exactly _my_ enemy, it was more like the person I was in the dream was too curious and the ... thing didn't like it, I was seeing everything for this persons point of view. I had no control over it.' She sounded almost scared.

'Okay Lils,' replied Serena. 'Will I check possession?' Lily shook her head. 'No, check death, see if it says anything about awaking up before hand.'

'No, sorry hon!' Lilly just nodded and asked Robyn if she knew what the creature was. She replied, 'Judging by your description, I'd say it was a Fangortug. Said to originate in the Sahara Desert. They are very powerful, dark being and can only be controlled by Dark Magic. More than likely it's being controlled, or even worse promised something.'

She looked around the room Keri was hugging a pillow, Alexandra was hugging her knees, Lily was biting her nails and Serena was subconsciously strokes the, very content looking, dogs head. Alexandra was the first to snap out of her trance. 'Come on guys, lets go get some food.'

A smile returned to all the girls faces and they all went downstairs. The dog remained on Lily's bed.

* * *

Outside, Remus and James hid, all too quiet in the bushes. Remus looked concernedly over at James, who was in a world of his own. Gently, he poked James in the head and he fell over. 'James whats wrong?' James looked up, 'Well I over heard my dad saying something about a museum falling over the other day and that the Minister for Magic was talking with Feroze Suhail, Egypt's Minister. Apparently Voldemort had something to do with it, something like warning. All they found at the scene, was a pile of ashes and needles behind the museum and some Fangortug footprints.'

Remus made a small "O" shape with his mouth before James continued, 'So, Evans was dreaming about me?' Remus just rolled his eyes at James and they both concentrated on listening to the radio in front of them.

* * *

The girls came back from the kitchen with various different foods. Serena had bottles of Butterbeer, Lily had Bertie Botts Every-Flavour Beans, Robyn had a huge basket of Muggle candy Keri was carrying a bag of Strawberries in one hand and a bowl of melted chocolate on her hip and Alexandra had a bowl of chunky gloop, that didn't really look edible.

After all the girls had sat down in a circle, Keri spoke, 'Okay girls, you know the rules. The first game is . . "Five points of". Lily since your the Hostess, you pick the guy!' Lily got a box of scraps parchment from underneath her desk, and drew one out, 'Potter'. She looked to Alex, who was on her right.

'He has good... fashion sense?' next was Keri, 'He's not . . . smelly!' Then Robyn, 'Academically alright' Serena said, 'Nice broom' and then looked at Lily. 'They say a man who has to buy a big broom like that is trying to compensate for smaller genitals'

Keri rolled her eyes and said in an exasperated voice, 'If you can't say anything nice-'

'Eat some mystery goo,' finished Lily. She got out a spoon and ate an almighty mouthful of the brown, chunky substance. After swallowing it, with difficulty, she sat back in her place and gave the box to Alex, who picked out another name.

'Cordell Calderon'

Cordell was a perfect gentleman, had deep-set brown eyes that are like two bronze coins and his luxurious, wavy, night-black hair was short and worn in a weird, attractive style. He has an athletic build from playing football as he was a muggleborn.

Keri was first, 'Nice six-pack!' Next was Robyn, 'He has a gorgeous smile.' Serena smirked and said, 'Nice arse!' Lily laughed and managed to say, 'great kisser' through her giggles. Alex was last and concluded with, 'great sense of humor!' Robyn convinced them to play a different game before Lily, who had not stopped giggling, passed out.

Keri then asked, 'Well what else is there to play?' to which Alex immediately replied 'WOULD YOU RATHER! I'll start. Umm..Seri...would you rather be one meter taller or shorter?'

'That's a tough question..I guess taller, Ker...talk like Yoda or breath like Darth for the rest of your life?'

'Yoda, no contest there. Rob...know when or how you'll die?'

'Hmm... when. Lils.. only eat mayonnaise or only wear clothes made of cling film?'

'Cling film. Alex.. scream at the top of your lungs for an hour, _or_  
have your eyes glued shut for a day? '

'Scream. Seri...have the power of invisibility, _or_  
be able to produce sparks from your fingertips?'

'Sparks. S anyone else finding this boring or is it just me?'

The other girls nodded. 'Hey Lils, what should we do with the dog?' asked Robyn.

'Leave him out in the back yard, he can sleep in the shed.' Robyn nodded and brought him outside with Keri. Lily, Serena and Alex enlarged Lily's bed and duplicated the pillows. When the girls came back everyone got in under the covers and talk for a while before sleep took over.

* * *

There you have it, number five! One more chapter to go before they get to school.

A question was asked in a anonymous review about Sirius and a 'Malfoy' this was Serena, as we know from OotP James calls Lily by her last name, so I thought Sirius could too.

Okay please review! I'm hoping to have the next two chapters up before the end of my holidays (April 24th) and that will happen if I get some support from my readers!

See Ye Soon

p.s. I have hidden a Movie Quote in there . HINT: check "Five Points Of..." -


	6. September 1st

Chapter 6

The next morning when the girls were up and dressed, they sat down to a breakfast of strawberry pancakes. It was a pleasant half hour of giggling, eating and the occasional comment on something that had been said the previous night.

Mr. Evans said farewell to all the girls and went off to town .

* * *

After finishing up their breakfast, packing their things and getting ready, they had remembered the dog that they had housed last night. All five girls went down to the shed in the yard. When they got there, to their surprise and disgust, all that was left was a small (but stinking) pile of dog shit.

They quickly walked out of the shed, while Lily pointed her wand and muttered, '**_Evanesco._**' After the ordeal, they decided to go back inside the house, and remained there for the rest of the afternoon.

When it was time for the girls to go, hugs were shared, along with a few tears. When everyone was gone, Lily realized that in just under five weeks, she would be back at Hogwarts, but this time as Head Girl.

After the girls had left Lily's house it was very quiet, and very boring. As she sighed Lily said to herself, 'Another five weeks of this.'

* * *

By the time Remus, Sirius and James had gotten to the Potters house, it was nearing dawn. Sirius had to be sure that everyone inside the house was asleep before he escaped. Because it was so late, they had slept in until twelve, causing them to miss breakfast.

The Potters' house elf, Pim, brought the boys up some lunch and they ate it most willingly. When they were done, the tray disappeared and the boys went for showers.

Over the next few weeks, James decided to take the Head Boy position very seriously and decided planning duties and stuff for September first. Sirius decided to make a list of every girl in years fifth to seventh and tick off who he had snogged or worse and Remus just enjoyed the rest of the summer and frequently owled Robyn.

* * *

Lily woke at half past seven on Friday the first of September and wondered why she had set her alarm. It suddenly she remembered that she would be starting her seventh and final year at Hogwarts in a matter of hours.

She jumped out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown and ran downstairs, where breakfast awaited. After eating so fast that she had practically inhaled the food, she drank a mug of coffee and ran back up the stairs to get dressed. She had set her clothes out the night before so she didn't have the grueling task of picking an outfit.

After brushing her teeth, washing her face and hair, she got dressed. A camouflage mini-skirt with a matching sleeveless cream turtle neck. She whipped out her wand and after two incantations and flicks her hair was straight and dry and her make-up was done.

She went out of the driveway and got int the car, where her mother and father were waiting, just after putting the trunks in the boot. Lily's father started the car and they began the long hour journey to King's Cross Station in London.

* * *

James woke at six o'clock on the first day of September. After having a tiring night tossing, turning and waking up, he eventually got a good enough rest between three and six. After laying there for half an hour, he went into his bathroom to have a shower, emerging, approximately, thirteen minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist.

A few weeks ago, he had endured his father's Summer Ball. It was bearable because Sirius and Remus had been there, but nevertheless annoying that his father tried to set him up with every single girl around his age. Not that they weren't good-looking or anything, but James didn't want just anybody, he knew exactly what he wanted and he was going to finally get it this year.

After getting dressed, (a brown leather bomber jacket, denims and a red log-sleeved top), he went into the bathroom to do his hair. Putting some hair gel onto his hand, he ran it threw his hair a number of times before spiking it slightly at the top. After he was done preening himself, he went downstairs and ate his breakfast, which was on the table, waiting.

After he had scoffed his breakfast, he summoned his luggage, bid a farewell to his parents and apparated to Platform nine and three-quarters.

* * *

When Lily arrived at Kings Cross, she placed her trunk and birdcage on a trolley and walked to the pillar between platforms nine and ten. Her parents accompanied her. Lily stopped a few yards away from the pillar and turned to say goodbye to her mother and father.

She gave both of them a hug and kiss on the cheek, but gasped as they hugged her tight as if they'd never see her again. She said 'Love you' to which they replied 'Love you too'. She turned and sped toward the pillar. As she went through, it gave the same audio as when one goes under water, she laughed and sped out the other side, where several yards away stood a very startled looking, seventeen year old wizard.

* * *

When James arrived on the Platform the great crimson Steam engine was only just pulling up. He knew he was early, the train left in an hour and he wanted to get a good compartment. The Marauders always sat up behind the Heads Carriage, because it was where the snack trolley was kept and where Lily had been going since fifth year. After putting his papers in the Heads carriage and his trunk in the compartment behind, he went out onto the platform again and pulled a jeweled mirror out of his coat pocket. Looking up and down the platform he said to the mirror, 'Sirius Black'. The mirror, instead of reflecting James' face, now showed a flustered looking Sirius in it's glass. James just grinned and asked, 'Fan club found you already Padfoot?'

Sirius replied with a cheeky grin and kept moving by the looks of things behind him. 'So, has Miss Evans arrived yet?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

James sighed, 'No not yet, but it's only gone ten!'

Sirius laughed as James ran a nervous hand through his hair. Beyond him, he could hear trolley wheels running along the smooth stone floor beneath him. He quickly said 'bye' to Sirius and pocketed the mirror and fixed his jacket just as Lily came speeding through the wall.

The smile, that had previously dominated his face, had been replaced by a look of terror when he noticed that Lily hadn't slowed down. She had seemed to just realize it too, as her eyes widened in surprise as she tried to slow down the trolley.

Failing she flew straight into him. James, who was unprotected for such an event, fell backwards, over his head, to the other side of the train. Because he had been standing in front of open doors, he landed with a thud, in a legs-over-arse, head on the ground position. Lily, however, was stuck, up-side-down on the trolley. The wheel had gotten lodged in the gap between the steam engine and the platform and Lily was trying to get off the trolley and keep her skirt down at the same time.

James of course, being the quick thinker that he was, he got up and helped her. Lily, distracted with her skirt, had head down and looked up halfway during her apology. But when she saw that it was James Potter, the apologetic look on her face turned to one of pure distaste. '_You_ – I should have bloody known! Who else would get here early _just_ to annoy me? Get OUT of my way, _Potter_ or I'll fucking skin you!'

James still had a grin on his face as he bowed and stepped back, letting her pass. He didn't even wince as she deliberately rolled the wheel over his foot. After she had passed he straightened up and ran his hand through his hair again. This was not going to be a piece of cake like he had thought.

Lily stayed in the Heads Compartment and James stayed where the Marauders would be sitting. When she asked coldly where the Head Boy was, he just lied and said he forgot something and apparated home.

They waited half an hour, until their friends started showing up. Robyn was first. She wore and empire style, hot pink top with denim cut-offs and matching pink ballet pumps. Her shiny black hair was down and curtained her sharp features.

James waited three minutes before Sirius and Remus came. Sirius with black pants, shirt and a very long, royal purple, velvet trench coat. Remus wore a toffee brown pants and jacket with a cream t-shirt and cream shoes.

At a quarter to eleven, Serena, Keri and Alexandra arrived. Serena in a pink and white top with black sleeves, black pants and pink sandals. Keri in an aquamarine skirt and top with a white over shirt and aquamarine sandals. Alexandra wore a denim skirt and matching hat with white leggings and a pink top. All of the girls took the compartment across from the marauders, unknowingly.

Peter was last to arrive, just two minutes before the engine left the station. Sirius commented on his punctuality, with a remark of 'Wormtail, you'll be late to your own funeral!' and James commented on his attire, 'I see you went for Slytherin green this morning. Did you get dressed in the dark?' Peter just blushed.

* * *

In the girls compartment, Lily was telling her friends what had happened at ten o'clock. Then at half eleven she went over to the Heads compartment with Robyn, who would be taking over as the Gryffindor seventh year prefect with Remus. Jame son the other hand, said he would follow Remus in a few minutes.

Lily sat in the compartment, waiting for the prefects to come in and looking for a seventh year with a shiny gold badge pinned to his chest. When Remus came into view she looked to see if he had the badge, but instead of a gold one, he had the plain platinum prefect's badge.

When all the prefects had arrived, the Head Boy still hadn't shown up. Lily who was now very agitated, stood up and looked around. 'Our Head Boy seems to have forgotten he is supp-' The compartment door slid open and James Potter stood in the door frame. Almost instantly, all the female prefects, (except Robyn and the Slytherin), started giggling.

'Potter, what are you doing here?' asked Lily in an exasperated tone. She was not going to let her temper get the better of her.

James just grinned and said casually, 'Sorry I'm late. I was just polishing my badge. Padfoot mucked it up with his dirty paws.'

Lily took a step forward and asked, 'And what badge would that be?' She braced herself and hoped to God that it wasn't what she feared. Though it seemed that God was too busy to help her out that day, because James Potter held out a gleaming gold Head Boy badge. Lily just glowered, 'Give that back to whoever you stole it from!' Her eyes flashed and a look that threatened to kill appeared on her face as she took two more steps towards him. She glared at him with piercing green eyes and said in a deadly whisper, '_Now_'

James gulped and clutched his heart. 'Why has Thou hurt me so? My heart is smote in two, and burns with ardent love, glowing and flaming-'(Jacopone Da Todi)

'Shut up!' said Lily, loudly. 'Why are you here? Do you enjoy torturing me? Do you think it's funny? Well?' James was truly hurt. He hadn't meant for her to be angry.

But James was just too stubborn to admit it. 'No actually, I came in here, even though I knew you wouldn't believe I had got the Head Boy position, even though you'd tell me to fuck off and even though you hate my guts. I came in here because Dumbledore gave me this position and I'm going to stick with it!'

Lily was gob smacked. But guess what, she was stubborn as well, 'Fine! Be on time in future!'

He walked passed and picked up the folder at the other end of the compartment. She continued with her speech, 'Now that the-' she cleared her throat. 'Head Boy has arrived, I will continue with my speech. '

'My name is Lily Evans as most of you will have already known. As prefect this year you will be allowed to dock points but must write up the right paperwork. Docking points without good reason will loose you your prefect privileges, the same goes for detentions. You are, of course, allowed to use the prefects bathrooms. One each, for girls and boys. The password for these is 'peppermint' and the password will change at every prefect meeting, which will be every month. You will of course be permitted to do patrolling rounds. Fifth years will go with the seventh years for the first three weeks and on your own from then on. We will have patrolling timetables drawn up as soon as Quidditch practices are set and that's about everything you need to know.'

There was a cough behind and James stood up to speak. 'If I could be so bold. I didn't get a chance to inform Miss Evans that I had already drawn up such timetables and do not fret your Quidditch playing, prefect little heads, they will change once a practice night is set!' James swiftly handed them out and turned back to Lily. 'Anything else Lily my dear?'

Lily just gave him a repulsive look and dismissed the prefects. Waiting for every last one to leave she turned on James. 'What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? I have been working my arse off for the past six years for thins and I won't let you ruin it for me.' She was now standing right against him, poking her long fingernail into his chest, repeatedly. James took advantage of the situation and grabbed her waist pulling her into him.

'I understand Lilykins. I completely under stand. ' He brought his head down to hers, so he was looking straight into her eyes.

'Let me go now,' she growled.

'Wait. Before I let you go, I just want to say one thing. I'll let you go now, but when I have you at last I will never let you go.' His he tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear before he released her.

* * *

When Lily returned to her compartment, her face was red and her hair was full of fly aways. She slowly sat down and was breathing very deeply. Just when Serena went to open her mouth, Lily let out a loud, glass shattering scream.

* * *

While Remus was retelling what had happened during the prefect meeting, James sat with his elbow on the window, pulling his hair. After he was finished, Remus sat back and took a gulp of Butterbeer. Sirius was still laughing.

'When are you going to give up on her Prongs?' he asked.

'I can't. It's just like you and Malfoy.' said James. 'Last year you thought making her jealous would work, but it didn't. In fifth year you thought hexing people would, but no, that doesn't work either. I however have devised the ultimate fool-proof plan! It's very simple.' And he explained it to them.

* * *

In the girls compartment, Robyn had just gotten over telling her friends about owling Remus over the Summer. Of course they were interested, those two had liked each other since they met in first year. It also gave Lily something else to think about.

* * *

When James had finished, Remus highlighted exactly why it wouldn't work. Number one being that Lily hated James. 'Ah, c'mon Moony! Surely I can't be that bad!'

When the train stopped, they exited and got into carriages. Lily however was dragged away from her friends, because the Head Girl had to go in the same carriage as the Head Boy. Sitting with her arms folded across her chest, she stared silently out of the window. James got annoyed very quickly and decided to make conversation. 'So, Lily how was your Summer?'

Lily didn't even look up, 'It was fine, you?'. This was great! He hadn't even expected her to answer. 'Oh it was okay. I spent most of it hanging out with Moony and Padfoot. Mo-Remus helped me with the timetables. Well the charms part of it, I'm not very good at Charms.'

Lily feigned shock, 'Oh my God! James Potter, not good at something. Oh the horror! Has hell frozen over?'

'No love, 'cause if it had, we'd be together!'

'Good point!' And they went back to their silence, until they reached the castle. Lily practically jumped out of the carriage when it had stopped and joined her friends as soon as she saw them. James just walked slowly until he found Remus, Sirius and Peter.

* * *

When they entered the Great Hall, it was like coming home. The levitating candles hovered overhead, below an enchanting night sky. The students walked over to their respective tables. Four that stood below the staff table, each with house colors. Serena, however, was the only one that did not sit with her house. She instead, sat with her friends at Gryffindor table.

It took half an hour before everyone had piled into the Great Hall, including the teachers. Then, ten minutes later, Professor McGonagall lead the first years up the center aisle of the Great Hall, her bottle green robes billowing behind her, her square-framed glasses set on her nose and her black hair scraped back severely into a bun.

She walked up to a three legged stool with a rather tattered looking old hat, that would be considered a witches hat by stereotypical muggles. She stared down her pointed nose at the first years until they all had a good view. She caught the stool and lifted it up to where the whole school could see. Then, the creases that had been on the hat moved and a face formed in the battered material. The bottom crease opened and the hat began to recite:

_Let me tell you of a tale,  
That's now thought to be quite tall,  
Four founders they did come and build,  
A school for one and all._

_Four houses they did create,  
But none of them did intend,  
For the unity and friendship bonds,  
To crumble and to bend._

_Slytherin did first depart,  
After Gryffindor was slain,  
Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were left,  
Their hearts were full of pain._

_After that, one by one,  
The leaders took their places,  
Each one with the same, old,  
Kind and gentle faces._

_The years they did move on,  
And so they did continue,  
But lately some mysterious things,  
Have awoken a knowing in you._

_The blood so newly it was shed,  
Was not the first to be spilt,  
So be aware and on your guard,  
And you won't – get – killed._

Muttering broke out all over the hall, as students talked in their groups. They hushed as soon as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and addressed the first years, 'When I call your name come up and sit on the stool. Then, when the hat has called the house, please proceed to sit at that table.'

'Aubrey, Bertha'

James and Sirius seemed to find this funny, as they chuckled lightly and asked Remus if he thought it was Bertram Aubrey's brother. In fifth year, Bertram had tried to pull a prank on thew Marauders and in turn got hexed.

Lily and Serena kept throwing them dirty looks and James leaned towards them. 'You know ladies, did you ever think that it was actually your fault that we hexed all those people? Well not the Slytherins, but all those other people?'

Lily merely leaned toward him and and whispered seductively in his ear, 'Vous ferait aime me couper vos testicules?'

James raised an eyebrow. Lily smiled and said, 'Find out what it means' and she turned her attention back to the Sorting.

'Higgs, Bertie'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Jones, Gwenog'

'RAVENCLAW!'

Lily's eye's strayed from the Sorting, to the woman sitting beside Slughorn. Judging by her seat, Lily decided she was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, but she looked as though all she could defend against, was someone threatening to cut off her credit cards. Her heart shaped face was pale with high cheekbones and pouted, bee stung lips. Her jet black hair fell below her chest and shined in the light of the hall. Her deep-set, teal eyes watched everything around her and she had an amulet, choker around her swan-like neck.

By the time Lily had tore her gaze away from the mystery member of faculty, the Sorting was over. Professor Dumbledore stood behind the oak table, his blue eyes twinkling and said, 'I won't keep you from your feast .but I find that you all listen better when you're hungry. Take into consideration what the Sorting hat said, dangerous times are ahead and I urge you all to travel in groups of three or more. Do not stay out past curfew and if you should see anything dark or mysterious contact a prefect, Head Girl or Boy, head of house or any member of faculty.'

'On a lighter note, I would like to welcome everyone back and of course welcome the newbies. Not only do we have new students, but also two new members of staff. Madame Hooch will be teaching flying lessons,' he paused as a tall woman with short, gray hair and yellow, hawk-like eyes stood and the students gave a light applause 'And our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss Vie' again the same routine, with an addition of a few wolf whistles lead by Sirius. Dumbledore continued, 'And the same items as last year, as well as fifty-odd extra, are of course, banned from the school. For the full list of banned items please check our caretakers office. Now, I shall not deprive you of your food any longer. And in the great words of the Fairy Godmother, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo ' When he clapped his hands, the food appeared on the tables and everyone started eating.

Once dinner was over, Lily's favorite course appeared on the table. Dessert. All the flavors of ice cream that sat in mountains all over the tables. vanilla, chocolate, butter pecan, strawberry, Neapolitan, chocolate chip, French vanilla, cookies and cream, vanilla fudge ripple, praline pecan, cherry, chocolate almond, coffee, rocky road, chocolate marshmallow, and banana. All the cakes, bun, tarts, pies, pastry's, custards, muffins, cookies, meringues, puddings and trifle.

Sirius, being the glutton that he was tried almost everything on the table. At one point Lily thought he was going to explode and at the same point Serena had hoped he would explode. When everyone in the Hall had finished the table were cleared by magic and Dumbledore bid them all a goodnight.

The prefects led the first years to their respective houses and the rest just went on ahead. Serena said good bye to her friends and headed off to Ravenclaw tower. When the seventh years reached the Fat Lady's portrait, they said the password and entered the crimson and gold decor Common Room.

The Girls went up to the dormitories, got changed for bed and went asleep when their heads touched the pillows. After, of course, they talked about their summers.

* * *

In the boys seventh year dormitories, you could only hear the loud snoring of Sirius, that drowned out Peter murmuring in his sleep and Remus' page turning in the book he was reading. James lay quietly on his side, pondering what the phrase Lily had said meant. Before sleep could take him, he whispered the phrase again, 'Vous ferait aime me couper vos testicules?' , before his eyes shut.

* * *

And that's the end o the longest chapter I have written, so far(9 pages on Open Office. Font 12). I would highly recommend planning it out in bullet points because it does work.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had a lot of stress with exams and they're not even the really important ones!

Thanks to anyone who reviewed. Please review this chapter! If not you can leave a comment on the SbaL live journal page rainbow-bird92. It's dedicated to this story and has Candy Bar dolls of all the characters. I will be updating the page as soon as I have posted this chapter.

Please review.

The competition for this chapter is: What did Lily say?

The answer, as well as the winners will be posted when I update next week!

See you soon!

Amy

p.s. 'Malfoy' when spoken by Sirius, unless it is in _italics_, means Serena.


	7. Raspberry

**Chapter 7**

Saturday morning came; Robyn woke and sat on her bed reading. She knew from experience not to wake any of the other girls unless it was absolutely necessary. She looked at the clock, it was nearing nine o'clock and she expected Keri to be waking in the next few minutes. Serena and Lily always woke at nine, on school days. Well, Lily woke up and then screamed at Serena that they would be late for class. Alexandra woke at eight, normally and she, Keri and Robyn went down to the Great Hall, not wanting to feel the wrath of both Serena and Lily's tempers.

This morning, however, was different. Robyn had woken, as normal, but she hadn't stayed up all night talking. All the other girls had been talking about everything from James as Head Boy to how many Balls would be on this year. Serena must have slept in Lily's bed, as her long, thin frame could be seen sprawled across the end of the red head's four poster. Robyn gave a glance over at Alexandra, her chocolate coloured hair was spread out around her head and she had a peaceful smile across her sun kissed face. Keri had her blonde hair in curlers and still wore her pink lip-gloss from the previous day. Lily had one leg on either side of her duvet, which was in a haywire mess- wrinkled and crumpled. Her face was also hidden by the mass of red hair sprouting from her head.

A few more minutes passed, and Robyn finished reading her article in _Teen Witch Weekly_. She jumped at a tapping noise coming from the window to her left. She through the covers off, got out, opened the window and too the letter – that was addressed to Lily – off the owl. Deciding to go with her instinct, she went over to Lily's bed and gently shook her.

'Lily, you got a letter!' she whispered. 'Honey, wake up.' A muffled groan came from under the red curls and Lily's voice could be heard, 'What time- what does it say?'

Robyn opened the letter, and scanned over it. 'Dumbledore wants to meet with you at nine fifteen, and it's now...three minutes to nine.' Lily shot up in the bed, simultaneously knocking Serena off the bed, 'What the fuck?' Lily pulled open her truck and searched for a pair of pants and a top. Robyn just sat calmly on the bed and observed. Lily, repeatedly saying things like 'Where the fuck?' and 'Shit!' eventually woke the other two girls in the dorm. Serena just picked herself off the floor and jumped under the covers off her own bed.

Lily emerged five minutes later from the bathroom and retrieved a jacket out of her trunk. She buttoned it up and bid good-bye to her room mates and then proceeded to walk out of the room. Robyn had transferred to Keri's bed and was now halfway through undoing her curlers.

* * *

In the boy's dormitory, everyone was sound asleep. Sirius was issuing loud snores; Remus had the pillow held over his head, Peter was going through a series of facial expressions and James was repeating the French phrase Lily had said over and over. His dreams were interrupted with an annoying tapping noise coming from his window. Groggily, he opened his eyes and rolled out of bed. 

After getting the letter off the tawny brown owl, he ripped it open and read it over, and then he glanced at the clock.

9:03.

_Shit._

James quickly tore around his room trying to find suitable clothing for talking to Professor Dumbledore (and, of course, Lily). Soon he found himself struggling with a pair of black denims, and with one jerk of his leg he had both legs in the pants, but he was on the floor, with a very bad pain in his rear end.

Cursing as he stood, he found a blue t-shirt and pulled it over his messy, jet black hair. After re-adjusting his glasses, he ran a hand through his hair and left the room, leaving his roommates behind. Halfway across the Gryffindor Common Room he flicked his wrist and glance at his watch. _9:12_. He had three minutes to run across the seventh floor, that meant running through five corridors. Luckily, James was a marauder, so he only needed to go through three secret passages and he was at the gargoyle at the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

He broke into a quick jog and, in under a minute, was nearing the end of the last passage. He could just about make out a figure with burning red hair and sparkling emerald eyes just ahead of him. _Lily._

She seemed to be trying to gain entrance to the Headmaster's office, but with no luck. "Cock roache Clusters...Marzipan Mice... Crack'o'caramels. Oh for heaven's sake!" James smiled to himself as the redhead stomped her foot and let off some steam, she still didn't know he was there.

"Need help there Evans?" She turned around to him and glared. "Not from you _thanks_." She gave an exasperated sigh. "You don't happen to know the password, do you _Potter_?"

"Well, no...have you tried his favourite jam flavour?" Lily just gave him a sceptical look. "Well, it's worth a try...raspberry." the stone gargoyle immediately sprang to life. James smirked smugly at Lily who coolly brushed past him, rolling her eyes. She hopped on the spiral staircase and when they reached the oak door, she knocked lightly. After a moment or so, there was still no answer. James, being the troublemaker he was gave Lily a push and she fell through the door. She picked herself up, glaring at him all the while.

Lily then turned towards the claw-footed desk, and saw that Dumbledore wasn't there. She took a seat in the only chair in front of the desk, leaving James standing. They waited for about five minutes before James got bored and decided to do something. He took a golden snitch out of his pocket and began catching it and letting it go. While doing this he made is way over to the other side of the headmaster's desk and sat down in the seat. Lily simply looked at him.

"What _are_ you doing?"

He just smiled his famous smile and replied, "Sitting down Lily my dear."

"Well, that's Dumbledore's chair," Lily pointed out, trying to calm her frustration. "Could you not conjure a chair? Or perhaps sit on the floor?"

"Well, Lils, why don't you show me?"

"Are you asking me to get down on the floor for you?" James, immediately saw what she was insinuating and leapt up.

"NO! No, I'd never- Lily no – I could never, _ever_...no." Lily just looked at him, took out her wand, (causing James to shut his eyes and prepare for the worst), and lazily waved it, conjuring a chair. "Sit down." He complied and vowed not to speak until Dumbledore entered.

Moments later, the Old, silver haired Headmaster entered the office and Lily and James stood. He raised his tired head and looked at both of them over his half-moon spectacles. "Forgive me for being late; I had a meeting with the new nurse. Please, sit."

When the old wizard had set himself down behind the desk, he folded his hands and took a breath. "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, I trust you had a good night's sleep?" He waited for them to answer before he pressed on. "As you will know, there has been a war going on for some time. Voldemort has been gaining power for eight years now, and is still continuing to do so. Although Hogwarts has many protection wards and the like, our students are still in a slight amount of danger. Hogsmeade trips will have extra protection and supervision. I have enlisted the help from some Aurors from the Ministry to supervise the trips; therefore Hogsmeade trips will have to be kept to a maximum of every third weekend. " The two students nodded in response, the under stood the seriousness of the situation. Voldemort was at large and they knew Dumbledore valued the safety of the school and those who occupied it.

"As the visits will be few, and as I know that they are the highlight of many students' year, I would like to request that we host a few dances and Balls, to lighten spirits and make the year as enjoyable as possible, perhaps one at Halloween and, maybe, Christmas. And I would request that both of you meet with me about once a week so I can keep you up-to-date on the happenings, as you might have guessed, the _Daily Prophet_ does not release all the details of attacks and occurrences that are related to Voldemort". Lily and James nodded and followed Dumbledore as he stood. "Now, on a lighter note, I think I should show both of you the Heads Common Room," he smiled and his eyes twinkled as James beamed from behind Lily.

They followed the Headmaster down the halls of the ancient castle. Finally, they came to a stop in front of a Tapestry, depicting the Goblin Riots of the eighteenth century. Dumbledore said, "Sandclaw," the tapestry moved to the side and the Headmaster left Lily and James to check out their rooms. As he left they both thanked him and went down the passage that led to their Common Room.

Lily, who entered first, was gobsmacked. She stopped dead, causing James to bump into her. Slowly, she walked into the room, taking in its beauty. The carpet was a rich, creamy colour which was situated underneath mahogany furniture and a chocolate coloured suite. There was a blazing fireplace which stood below the Gryffindor crest. On the left, there was an oak door with _Lily Evans, Head Girl_ emblazoned on it and on the right, a similar door with James' name and position.

When James entered, he simply said "Wicked" and walked around Lily, ran his hand over the back of the sofa and proceeded to his room. Lily followed his lead, taking a deep breath she turned the handle and found herself in a beautiful bedroom. _Her_ beautiful bedroom. There was a four poster, queen sized bed, with white silk covers and sheets. The wall on the right was full of books, from Muggle to Magical. On the opposite side there was a study area, complete with a writing desk and various different quills, inks and parchments. An old gramophone stood on an oak table at the end of her bed and under it there were many records. On the left Lily saw two doors, one, she assumed, contained her bathroom. The other, she learned was her wardrobe.

* * *

After exploring her room, she went to check on James. She found him in the Common Room, sitting on the chocolate couch, talking into a mirror. She rolled her eyes; even she hadn't thought he was _that_ vain. She cleared her throat and James jumped. 

"I erm...I was just...erm...this is-"

"Yes Potter, you were talking to yourself in the mirror... " Lily rolled her eyes as James tried to tell her otherwise. "I was just wondering if you wanted to plan the Hogsmeade trips until Christmas, because I really don't think we're going to have the time once classes start."

James stood, dropping the mirror on the couch. "Yeah, of course...I'll just go and get the calendars and notes." He immediately rushed off into his room. Lily did the same, grabbing parchment, quills and ink.

When she returned, James had set all his things out on the coffee table, and was looking at a calendar, frowning. Lily sat down beside him and looked in, "Something wrong?"

James looked at her, "What date were you thinking of for the first Hogsmeade visit?"

"How about two weeks from now? That would be the...sixteenth?"

James looked back at the calendar, "That's what I thought, but it's a full moon that night...it could be dangerous."

"But there aren't many werewolves around here are there?" Lily said. "I mean I know of a few but if we had the students back before-"

"No, we can't it's just too dangerous now. Fenrir Greyback, do you know who he is?" Lily nodded. "Well...he doesn't exactly wait for it to be a full moon to attack, and he's stronger on the full moon. He's working with Voldemort and he wouldn't think twice before killing anyone. It's just too dangerous. And it just wouldn't be fa-" James' eyes widened. Lily looked at him and knew what he was going to say, she finished it, "It wouldn't be fair to Remus." She gave James a sad smile. "I know, and I agree, it wouldn't be fair."

"How do you know? Who told you- Lily you can't tell –"

"I _know_, Remus told me, when we were patrolling. Last year. He had missed so many patrols; I just put two and two together. Don't worry; I swore I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Okay, so will we make it the week before that or the week after? I think next week will be too early, what do you think?" Lily nodded, "Yeah, the twenty third will work, but then we'll have to plan one around the Halloween Ball. If we don't have another one until the weekend before the ball, then the students can get their robes." She looked at James for his opinion and she was beginning to think he wasn't that bad, and maybe this year wouldn't be such a pain.

"Yeah, for the ball, I was thinking we could promote Muggle and their customs, because of the whole _Purebloods are better_ thing. Like a masquerade where you have to dress up as a Muggle superhero or something..." Lily loved that idea and they spent the rest of the morning planning everything from decorations to a penalty for anyone that wouldn't dress up. James loved spending time with Lily, especially when she wasn't shouting at him or telling him to go away. She actually seemed to be having an okay time; he was making her laugh and telling her about pranks he had played on Sirius. They had also talked about Remus and Robyn.

* * *

They walked down to lunch and lily went over to her friends, as did James. Serena raised an eyebrow at Lily, but said nothing. Lily just asked Robyn what they had gotten up to after she left. Keri, who sat beside Lily, ran her fingers through her curls and flirted with Adam Jones, one of the Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Lily and Serena just teased Robyn because Remus kept looking down the table at her. 

When most of the Gryffindors had left, there was no one sitting between the girls and the Marauders. So Sirius slid down the bench to Serena and put an arm around her. Serena simply continued to eat her breakfast. Soon, the rest of the Marauders joined Sirius and the girls. Remus engaged in a discussion with Robyn about a Flamel theory, Sirius was whispering "sweet nothings" in Serena's ear and Lily and James were talking to Keri, Alexandra and Peter about the Hogsmeade trips.

Serena finished her breakfast, slid out from under Sirius' arm and motioned for her friends to follow her. Robyn stayed with Remus and Keri went off to find Adam, so Lily and Alex followed Serena down to the lake. When they were gone, James hit Sirius over the head.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went particularly uneventful, aside from countless attempts from Sirius to get Serena to go out with him. Mostly they just hung out by the lake, basking in the beautiful weather while they still could. Even though they tried to put the thoughts of the gaining evil outside the grounds of the school to the back of their heads, there was still an air of danger around them. 

Lily spent the time in her new head Girl dormitory exploring and organizing herself for the year. The professors were going to be putting immense pressure on them and she had to achieve very high marks if she was to succeed at becoming an Auror. Sunday night she settled herself down and got a good night's sleep because she would need her rest for tomorrow, when all her classes started.

* * *

Okay, really sorry about the delay!!! 

I had exams this year and really needed to get my head together, I will be updating my other stories. I'm not sure about my HBP one but my other MWPP story will be getting updated very soon. This story, however, is my top priority.

Please review and check out my new Live Journal which can be found through the link on my author page.

Hope you enjoyed it

Amy.

p.s. The winner of the competition is jillybean90 who got the answer in the first. And thank yoou to anyone who reviewed!!!!


End file.
